deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amarath Nakamura
"Thinking that life is just a little game helps out a lot. The cashier at the grocery store that I embarrassed myself in front of? He's just an NPC that'll go home and repeat the same 5 lines of dialogue." — Amarath Nakamura '''Amarath Nakamura '''is Light Yagami's adoptive brother who goes to To-Oh University. He lived in the Nakamura Orphanage since he was 3 years-old after his biological parents decided that they couldn't take care of him anymore, and he was adopted when he was 8 years-old. Appearance Amarath has white hair and maroon colored eyes, he also has a reddish/pink tattoo on both his cheek and neck that he got when he turned 18 years-old. Personality Amarath is quite shy, anxious and nervous at almost all times. He is also very sensitive and naive which makes taking advantage of him and lying to him quite easy. He is generally a pleasant person to talk and be with if he warms up to you. And while he did get into To-Oh University, he had barely made it past the entrance exam, so while he is quite smart, he is not on the same level as L or Light Yagami. History Not much is known about his past in the Nakamura Orphanage other than the fact that he loved most of the people there, which made him keep his surname as 'Nakamura'. Plot Amarath is first shown in the first episode when Light gets home after finding the Death Note. When L places the cameras, he is also shown when it is announced on the TV that Interpol is sending 1500 detectives to help catch Kira. He seems not to care a lot about Kira since they don't affect him personally. He also meets L at the entrance ceremony for the university with him thinking that his name is Hideki Ryuuga. And, against all odds, he seemed to be slightly attracted to L. Although he was shy and nervous as usual, he had a small blush on his face. He also gets captured with Light and Misa and he got put into confinement, but it wasn't as serious as the other two since L's suspicion of him was only 1%. After Light gets handcuffed to L, the detective makes him stay with the Task Force just to keep a cautionary eye on him. Relationships Light Yagami Amarath seems to care a lot for Light and tries to help the Task Force and L to prove that his adoptive brother isn't Kira. However, it doesn't seem that Light has the same feelings for Amarath. Light with Death Note.jpg L As the story progresses, it is quite clear that Amarath has a crush on L. L doesn't seem to hold any particular feelings for Amarath at first, however, after getting him out of confinement, Amarath grows a bit on him and they sometimes speak and hold casual conversations when everyone else is asleep. Although he is the greatest detective in the world, it isn't known whether or not he knows and/or acknowledges Amarath's feelings for him. Death-Note-L-tditdacourtney-17477386-704-396.jpg Misa Amane Although he feels that she is a bit intense and loud at first, he becomes fond of her quickly and he disapproves of the way Light 'leads her on'. Misa also thinks that he is attracted to her at first which makes her act a tiny bit cautious around him, but she finds out later that he only has platonic feelings for her and that causes her to warm up to him. Misa Amane DNTV.jpg Trivia * Amarath's name means destiny, or fate. * He is pansexual and panromantic * He seems to have abandonment issues, possibly caused by his biological parents leaving him.